Curable compositions including organopolysiloxanes can be subjected to a curing process to form a reaction product of the organopolysiloxane, e.g., a cured product. In some examples, the reaction product or the organopolysiloxane itself can have properties well-suited for a variety of applications, including use in cosmetics, deodorant, food, and soaps, and other applications including waveguides, sealants, coatings, lubricants, fire-resistant materials, defoamers, pharmaceutical additives, structural products for plumbing and building construction, toys, paints, and membranes that can be used for separations.
Printing techniques can apply a substance to a substrate in a controlled pattern. When printing techniques are used to apply curable materials, the printed substrate can be subjected to a curing process. However, curable organopolysiloxane compositions have been generally unsuitable for printing, due to at least one of insufficient shear-thinning properties, insufficient transparency of the cured product, inconveniently slow curing time, difficulty of controlling dimensions of cured material, and unsuitability for efficient and effective use with various printing techniques such as screen printing, flexographic printing, jet dispensing, or ink jet printing.